There already exist shoe soles of which the edges are notched with grooves that are transverse in relation to the longitudinal axis of the shoe, in order to facilitate a relative torsion of the front part of the sole in relation to its rear part. For example, FR-A-1 218 101 describes a shoe whose walking sole is divided by means of several transverse grooves, which begin at the edges of the sole and are located in the area of the sole under the arch of the foot. These grooves are filled with a material possessing a degree of elasticity superior to that of the material forming the entirety of the sole. Moreover, FR-A-2 553 636 describes a shoe of which the middle sole has, along the front part of the exterior edge, grooves containing pieces made of a material of a hardness greater than that of the material making up the layer of the middle sole. This last arrangement is aimed basically at improving the flexibility and cushioning characteristics in the direction of the foot's motion during walking, running, or jumping.